Shadows and Light
by KDH27
Summary: Three years have passed by since Sora and Roxas have been reunited in the same body. Since then, the Nobodies of the organisation's XIII has all started reapearing, but they aren't the only ones that reapeared. Was it a mistake to try and bring them back ? Will bringing Roxas back as his own person help ? We shall see. MOSTLY CANNON future Akoroku don't like, don't read !


**Disclaimer **: Nothing belongs to me except the plot sadly, it all belongs to disney and the wonderful crew of Kingdom Hearts and company ! Oh and I also stole a village from another game, wonder if you guys will figure it out =)_  
_

**Author's note : **

Alright everyone, just had this idea stuck in my head for a while now. I was getting kinda tired of always reading A.U stories all of the time and since no one seems to want to make a cannon fic, I figured that I would just have to make one =p

So yeah I'm trying to stick to the kingdom Hearts stories as much as possible, but for obvious reasons, some things had to be changed to make some sense. This will eventually be an Axel and Roxas pairing also so be warned ! Anyway read and tell me what you're all thinking =p

_Each journey gives rise to chance encounters, and each encounter brings forth a farewell._

_When a farewell leads to a journey, the worlds open their hearts._

_Those chosen by the light or ensnared by darkness._

_Friends who share the same bonds, though their paths may differ._

_When you doubt the path trod thus far, _

_When the hand you held is lost to you._

_Gaze anew at the heart that once was..._

_For all the answers are within._

**I**

A young man was calmly sitting in the sand, his hands sliding in and out of it in what seemed to be an impatient manner. The full moon was lighting up brightly the whole ocean ahead of him. It was a very rare sight in this small and isolate village where everyone is usually in bed by ten p.m. This man wasn't part of this village though and he couldn't care less about being the only one out there tonight. He had been coming to this very specific beach every six months at the exact same time for about two years now. The very rare people that knew of this occurence started to call him: The Sea Watcher.

Every time, he would take off his shoes and shirt, then find a confortable spot with a clear view on the sea and then he would simply stare at the ocean for hours on end with his clear jade eyes. No one seemed to know exactly what he was waiting for, but every time, he always left without having found what he seemed to be desperately looking for. It seemed to leave him unmistakably depressed.

Tonight was a bit different, the wind was blowing strongly and there was this electric feeling in the air as if a storm was on it's way. The sky didn't have a single cloud in sight though. A single very large lightning suddenly stroke the water about a hundred meters away from the shore, lighting up the entire bay...

The lonely man jumped on his feet in a second and ran to the ocean until he had water up to his hips, completely disregarding his strong dislike of water. His brillant green orbs scanning the water intensely, brows tightly knit togeter in concentration. An agitated hand tucked a strand of long back hair that had stuck to his forehead back behind his ear.

" C'mon, I know you can do this ! " Whispered the watcher even though there was no one around.

That's when he finally saw what he was looking for so desperately. A person trying to swim his way back to the shore with difficulty through the big waves. A brilliant smile appeared on the man's lip before he jumped without any hesitation in the agitated water. He shivered as his skin came into contact with the cold liquid, but that did nothing to stop him though. In fact, it only seemed to make him swim even faster toward his precious goal that had been missing for so long. When he got closer to the strugling person, his heart felt ready to burst out of his chest with excitement. He almost couldn't believe that after all this time it was finally happenning.

He was so close now that he could see the panicked features on his long last friend and hear his harsh breathing. His crystal blue eyes locked on his jade ones and he could clearly see all the fear and confusion in them. He reached him just in time, put an arm around his neck and pulled him until his back collided with his chest. He made sure that he had a strong hold on him and that he could breath without any problem, then he began to swim back.

" It's gonna be okay Rox... Don't worry I got you now. " He tried to say through mouthful of salty water. He felt Roxas calm down in his grip and simply let himself be brought back on shore. When they finally made it back to the beach, the man gently laid down his precious package on the dry sand. He seemed to be uncounscious, his blond hair a wet mess sticking to his face and his lips had turned slightly blue from the cold.

" Roxas ? Roxas, look at me please... " The man pleaded, touching his friend's cheek with a trembling hand. Finally, two confused piercing blue orbs openned up for him at his greatest relief.

" Who are you ? " A small and unsure voice asked him.

A small laugh escaped the man's lips before he could answer. " Still haven't got that one memorized, Roxas ? Just call me Lea for now, that should do. "

" Your face... Your hair... They look wrong on you. " Said the younger one as he searched his savior's face in confusion.

Axel sat down beside Roxas with a big smile still on his lips. He remembered perfectly well the advices the doctor and the others had told him and knew that he couldn't tell his friend much about what was happenning, not even his real name yet, but for now he was simply overjoyed at finally having him back. The rest could wait.

" Well thanks a lot, kid ! Sorry, can't all be born with perfect genes like you ! " He teased back trying to change the subject. That's when he noticed the tiny shivers and goose bumps on the blond's pale skin. " Oh, I'm sorry ! You must be freezing ! " He said, running his hands up and down on the other's arm to warm him up, mentally telling himself how stupid he was to not have brought a blanket or something.

" Hm... Your hands are so warm... " Whispered Roxas as he tried to get closer to the green eyed man to steal some of his body heat. " I feel so sleepy, can we go home now ? "

Axel felt himself tense at these words. Home. How he would love to be able to take Roxas home with him right now. That would have to wait though, first things first. Finding something to keep him warm. He only had his organisation's coat that wasn't completly drenched in cold water, not exactly the best but that would have to do for now. The doctor had told him not to bring anything with him that could jog Roxas' memories, but a coat is just a damn coat after all.

" I'll be right back okay ? " He said soothingly as he stood up to retrieve the dry clothing that was lying farther away on the beach.

He grabbed the piece of clothing and shook it violently to get rid of all the sand that had gathered in it. That's one of the many reasons why he hated beaches. Damn sand always managed to get in everything. He walked quickly back to his friend and noticed that he had fallen asleep. The dark haired man stopped a second to examine him.

His bare chest slowly went up and down with each breath that he took, his blond hair was still sticking to his face, but didn't hide the peaceful expression that was there. The pants that he was wearing seemed to be at least a foot too short for him now and that's when Axel realised how much the blond had actually changed. His friend seemed older, which was to be expected since the last time he really did saw him was three years ago. His face seemed more mature, less round then it used to be. They were all tiny changes, but they still surprised him in a way.

_' Damn, I won't get to call him kid anymore ! Bah, I'll do it anyway just to bug him. ' _He thought to himself with a smile.

He finally shook himself out of his observation and settled his coat gently across the young man. He then carefully took him in his arms to bring him to where he would safely be able to stay. The short walk back to the old man's farm went back quickly. Axel passed by the tent of this weird musician that always wore this strange flower hat, then crossed a dirt road and finally arrived at the farm. All of the animals were safely inside at this hour and there were no light inside the little cabin that the old man usually occupied. He finally got to the other small cabin that he paid for whenever he came into this world. He had an arrangement with the old man, he kept paying all year long even though no one lived in there, but one day he would bring someone very important to him to this place and that no other questions should be asked.

So, without any hesitation, Axel opened up the door of the cabin, awkwardly since his hands were pretty much full of a very blond young man, and made his way inside. He almost choked to death on all the dust that was stacked up in here, but he figured that it would at least keep his friend busy for a little while once he woke up. It was a small cabin, nothing even resembling a house, but it had it's charms. The whole thing consisted of only one big room and a bathroom. The main room consisted of a very small living room with a t.v. an old cushionned armchair and a fire place, then you had the kitchen which only had the barest necessities and finally you had a bed in the far corner of the room, just beside the door that led to the bathroom. The whole place was scarcely decorated with very old paintings of an unknown familly and a plush carpet stood in the middle of the room.

A sad sigh escaped the dark haired man's lips as he turned on the light in the room. He really didn't want to leave Roxas here all alone. Not so soon after finally being reunited with him, but he knew it probably was for the best. He crossed the room in a few long steps and carefully settled his friend in the big bed. The blond was still slightly shivering from his experience in the cold waters, so Axel covered him up in some more blankets before turning towards the fireplace. He raised his right arm absently in that direction and willed some fire into life. Soon enough the room would be filled with a pleasant warmness.

There you go. Everything was all set and now he would have to take his leave. A sad frown appeared on his brow as he turned back toward Roxas. The blond had settled confortably on the pillows and he was all cuddled up in the warm blankets, a small smile sat on his red lips. Axel couldn't resist that smile, it was such a rare sight. He approached the bed again and lightly brushed his fingers on that perfect cheek of his.

" I'll come back for you, Roxas... " He whispered sweetly, trying to ignore the way the blond seemed to cuddled even more against his hand.

Roxas' smile widened even more in his sleep. Axel watched him a second longer and eventually, even if he really didn't want to, he turned his back to the bed and left. He had many, many things to do. First he had to leave a note to the old man to explain some things and then go back to the organisation. He would have a lot to explain over there...

xxxxxxxxx

Axel, stepped out gracefully from the dark corridor, feeling better than he had in a very long time. He couldn't wait to go back to Forget-me-not-Valley, which was the name of the small village he had left Roxas in. He tucked away a strand of deep red hair that had fallen on his forehead with a smile. He couldn't say that he wasn't happy to finally get his true appearance back. Black hair just didn't fit his wild personnality. His good mood quickly disapeared when he noticed who was waiting for him in the grand hall with their usual grim look.

" Geez, there was no need to send the grand expert just to welcome me back. " Axel casually said to Diz as he ran a hand through his hair. Saix, that was standing beside the doctor, threw him a warning look that he expertly ignored as usual.

" There was a disturbance in the field surrounding Forget-me-not-Valley. Did he come back this time ? " Asked Diz in annoyance and going straight to the point as he usually did.

Axel hated this man so much that it took every ounce of self control in his body to stop himself from simply throwing a fireball straight in his annoying face. He was the one responsible for taking Roxas away in the first place after all... Okay, he was also the one responsible for bringing him back now, but still, he was still an annoying person ! That was probably why Saix was tagging along. To make sure everything went peacefully. Anyway, Saix was probably the only Nobody that Diz could stand, so it was for the best.

" Yes, it actually worked this time. " Axel finally conceeded after staring down at the doctor for long awkward minutes. He also had to remember that he wouldn't be standing here either if it weren't for him. That wouldn't stop him from glaring hatefully at the scientific though.

" Perfect ! We're still on time. Any specific side effects ? Lost of speech ? Confusion ? Malformation on the subject ? " Asked Diz while writting down notes on a note pad that came out of no where.

" His name is Roxas, got that memorized ? And he is not one of your little experiments ! " Warned the redhead, feeling his temper rising quickly at the way this man was referring to his friend as if he was nothing more than a test tube project. " As for your questions, nothing seemed to be wrong with him except that he was completely exhausted. "

" That was to be expected and maybe you should also remember that we did not make your little friend come back simply for your pleasure and contentment either. Big things are expected of him and Sora. If you have a complaint you should just - "

Saix cleared his throat lightly to try and catch their attention as a few people entered the hall. " Maybe we should talk about this somewhere a little more private... " Interrupted the silver haired one in a tight voice.

" Axel ! " Exclaimed a familiar voice from the other end of the hall. " Oh my gosh ! Oh my gosh ! You're back already ! Does it mean he's back ? For real this time !? "

Axel winced at Demix's high pitched tone of voice, but he still managed to send a bright smile in his friend's direction. The dirty blond haired man had always been there for him even when he was at his complete worst.

" I assume you're here for your report, Demix ? " Interrupted Saix once again in his usual cold voice.

The redhead was starting to feel the effect of the world travel and it was made even worst because Forget-me-not-Valley was one of the farthest known world. Even time acted differently when you were there which made you feel even more exhausted then it usually does. He frowned slightly and shook his head to try and concentrate on what was happenning. Ignoring it probably wasn't the best idea, but that's just what he did.

Demix calmed himself down a little bit and his silver eyes turned serious when he locked them on Saix. " Yes. " He answered curtly while falling into steps with the group as they started walking towards Diz's lab. " Sora is gonna be delayed for a few weeks. Things aren't looking good in Hollow Bastion. "

" Then how come you're here instead of there ? Coward... " Saix muttered under his breath just loud enough to be heard, but quietly enough not to be called on.

They kept walking in a tense silence, passing by warmly decorated hallways and a huge dinning room where dozens of soldiers were enjoying a warm well earned meal. Some of them waved in their direction when they passed them by, but most of them simply ignored their little group. Probably not wishing to be sent back somewhere dangerous by Saix.

They were almost at their destination, starting to go down the long staircase that led to the lab when it happenned. Axel's head started to spin and blurry black spots started swimming in his eyes. He felt his knees go week and start to lose his balance as his body fell slowly forward. Thankfully, a strong hand grabbed his arm quickly to steady him. Everyone stopped and watched him regain his footing. Saix's hand was still holding him up strongly just to be sure and Demix had concern written all over his face.

" Stupid Nobodies... Don't even know their own limits. They were more useful when they didn't have their hearts getting in the way. " Muttered Diz with a frown of disdain on his face as he turned around and kept going down the stairs. " Just go rest, would you ? You're of no use to me like this. Report to me first thing in the morning. " The doctor didn't even wait for a reply before disapearing down the stairs.

" What an ass... " Growled Demix under his breath as he grabbed the redhead's free hand to help him.

" Maybe you should sit down for a while. " Proposed Saix in an unusually kind voice.

" Naw, it's alright. I'll just head back to my room and get some rest like our beloved doctor kindly told me to do. I need to go back to Roxas tomorrow so I'll need the sleep anyway. " He answered them both while brushing off their concerned gaze. Demix simply smiled at him, knowing how impatient his friend could be sometimes, but Saix frowned disaprovingly.

" Demix, leave us alone for a minute would you. " The silver haired one commanded rather then asked, without even glancing in the blond's direction.

Axel saw his friend's displeasure as clearly as one can see the sun in the sky, but he discretly showed him to drop the subject with a shake of his head. He could handle Saix, that wasn't a problem for him.

" Fine, but I better get some details tomorrow ! " The blond haired man ended with an exagerated bow in Saix's direction before going back up the stairs toward his own room.

Axel sighed and rubbed his forehead warely once he couldn't hear Demix's footsteps anymore. Sitting down didn't seem like such a bad idea anymore, so he did just that. He knew exactly what Saix would tell him and he really didn't want to hear it right now. Too bad life doesn't care much about what he wants it seems. He closed his clear jade eyes tiredly as he felt his once superior take a seat beside him and a warm hand land on his knee.

" You should let someone else go back there tomorrow. You know better than anyone how these trips affect you. The dark forces are slowly starting to reject all of us. You even more since you were the first one to come back. " Started Saix with a calm voice, as if fearing the red head's reaction to his words.

Another tired sigh escaped the red lips of the former #VIII. He knew exactly where this was going.

" In fact, you probably shouldn't even go back. It's too risky even for Roxas. It could trigger his memories too quickly or even - "

The red head felt his temper quickly flare up and decided to interrupt before it was too late and he set the whole staircase on fire. " Stop it right now. " He said in a deadly cold voice barely above a whisper that stopped Saix instinctly.

Axel was now glaring heatedly in surprised amber eyes that were only inches away from him. Too close for his tastes. He stood up abruptly, not caring that his head spinned painfully as he did so, and walked back up a step. Leaving Saix in a stunned silence, staring at his back.

" We both know why you don't want me to go back, let's not play games and pretend. But sadly for you, you're not my superior anymore, so thanks for the advice, but I think I'll stick with my plan. " He finally glanced back over his shoulder to make sure that his message was clear. Saix was still sitting down, slightly turned toward him, but his cold amber eyes showed no emotions at all.

A third exasperated sigh escaped him as he watched his long time friend. He was so tired of all the schemings and plotting going on around here. He had been so happy when he came back here tonight. Where had this feeling gone ? Sometimes, he thought that they were almost better off when they thought that they didn't have hearts. Things just seemed a lot more easier. But then again that had all been another lie to add up to everything else. Things were just so complicated now... He decided to just leave it at that and handle the problems tomorrow, so he walked aways without adding anything and never once glancing back.

If he had, he would have seen the pleased smile that appeared on rosy lips...

" We shall just see about that... "

_To be continued..._

**Note : Before anyone yells at me and tell me how ignorant I am... Yes I do know that Diz is in fact Ansem, but who cares, I rather liked him as Diz so you'll all have to deal with me and see where I am going with this =p Even though it's a mostly cannon fic, some things will be changing so just hold on and wait dear readers =)  
**


End file.
